


I'll Try My Best

by Ohiknowlotsofthings10



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Sub Victor, Victor POV, also sub yuuri and dom victor, dom Yuuri, nvm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohiknowlotsofthings10/pseuds/Ohiknowlotsofthings10
Summary: “You never answered my question.”This time Yuuri takes hold of your chin, his touch is light, but carries a tone of control hidden beneath breezes of skin against skin. “I’ll ask again,” he pulls your face closer slightly and his thumb paws at your lower lip, letting your mouth open enough to speak.“Did I seduce you?”This fic is through Victor's POV because I love analyzing Victor's thoughts and it's better to write Dom Yuuri that way. Overall this is just a way to get out all of my feelings from all of the episodes so far. And my thirst for a blood kink only grew after episode 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is Victor's POV second person, not Xreader second person. I really enjoy constructive critisism, if ya'll have any to share, thank you!

The onsen was almost always toasty and humid from the springs, but at this moment the heat seems heavier and the air is thick like cream. Coming from Russia, it’s a very foreign feeling to experience the warmth of summer in the spring time; that’s why you like to sit in the outside springs, you can feel the familiar blanket of cold air surround your face and shoulders, but still remain warm in the water. It’s the polar opposite feelings you’re so drawn to. Heat and cold, day and night, Eros and Agape, they are all individualistic, but can be appreciated the best only when bonded with each other.

You just finished undressing out of your suit into your basic lounging clothes: a loose shirt and jeans. The suit was too stiff while you made your classily dressed appearance at the free skating competition, but the prominent goal was to look nice and you think you accomplished that eloquently enough. As a coach, your outward appearance is critical to the formation of your career, and to the reputation of your student, and Yuuri can’t be represented by a lowly-dressed mentor. That would be rude on your behalf. Added to that, you should always look as well as, or even greater, than Yuuri when being representatives for Japan in competition, Yuuri makes this a very difficult obstacle more often than not.

“Victor?”

You look up at the call of your name and see Yuuri standing in the doorway of the Onsens changing room doorway. You prefer to change in here due to the warm air and the sound of running water, it’s more comfortable than any of the rooms indoors, although defiantly not as sanitary. You smile at Yuuri and fold your suit across your arm. “Hello, Yuuri. Come to change out of your costume?” He looks down at the glittery outfit he wore out on the rink and sighs.

“Yes, actually, my parents are making a hot-pot to celebrate me getting first place and I came in here to let you know that my mom wants everyone cleaned up before then. That means no costumes and no sweaty hair.” He runs his fingers through his brunet hair and slicks it back even more to show you how dirty it is. Your brow furrows in distaste. “Well, you have more to worry about than filthy hair, Yuuri, your nose is still bloody from your hit with the rink wall earlier.”

“Oh”, his eyes widen in surprise and he quickly rubs his fingers along the bottom of his nose, effectively smearing the dried blood worse than it was before. “Ow! Damnit! I think I might have smashed it worse than I thought, it’s really sore.” Yuuri looks at the chips of blood on his hand and purses his lips in what appears to be worry; it’s humorous to see him so concerned about something as simple as a nose injury, he could have easily broken his leg or arm in comparison. You sigh, amused, and step toward him, holding your hand out to take his chin in your fingers. “Don’t touch it anymore or you’ll hurt yourself, you have to be gentle with these types of fragile injuries.” You move your other hand to his shoulder and guide him to the line of sinks and mirrors the changing room provides. Yuuri follows trustingly and you move him to the left of one of the sinks in a sort of ‘don’t move, stay here’ indication. He says nothing, but the look on his face says he won’t go anywhere.

You pace around the corner and grab a couple of small hand towels to clean his nose with and to wipe the counters if any water spills. Yuuri is fiddling with his hands when you turn back around and you realize he’s anxious, he looks up and immediately takes his hands behind his back to hold onto the counter. “Are you alright, Yuuri? Something on your mind?” You rinse the edge on one of the towels in warm water from the sink and ring it out a bit so it’s not as damp.

“Oh, no. Nothing important, I’m just embarrassed about how many times I screwed up my jumps today during the competition,” he breathes out exasperatedly, “and the about the whole ‘wall hitting’ incident. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s a topic on one of the TV shows that filmed the competition.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised either. It was pretty funny when you look back on it.” You laugh a bit and use your finger to tilt Yuuri’s chin up towards you; his cheeks are rosy now from the topic at hand and that makes you smile even more. “You shouldn’t think about that, though. Your performance what impeccable and the audience was absolutely enthralled with the music you produced.” Yuuri looks wide-eyed while you move in closer to him and dab at the blood stain on the bridge between his nose and upper lip. His lips purse instinctively at your touch and you find yourself in a much too familiar position with him, but you don’t plan on moving any time soon. Yuuri stays still while you lightly clean the blood from his skin, like removing paint from a living canvas.

He swallows nervously, “I know I won the competition, but I sti-“

“Stop.” Your hand stills and you catch his eyes in a waltz, knowing he won’t look away. “My job is to help you feel confident in yourself, so while I am your coach, and even after that, you will see your missteps as only stepping stones to victory. Your faults are not hindering your abilities, but adding to your limits and capability; consider each slip or fall as a note in your music that you never knew needed to exist.”

You smile to show sincerity, “You are absolutely perfect, Yuuri, even when you think you aren’t. Do you understand?” He nods and you hold his gaze for a moment longer before snapping the line and dampening the towel again, Yuuri’s chin still in your grasp. When you dab at his nose again he doesn’t look up, his shyness and inability to take excessive amounts of praise usually makes him uncomfortable, but someone should tell him what he isn’t able to see for himself. The silence lingers on the air and steam for several moments before Yuuri speaks again.

“Remember what you told me before I performed yesterday? While you were h-hugging me?” You know what he’s trying to get at and you can feel blood rushing to your ears. “Yes,” you don’t look in his eyes, “And?”

“Did I seduce you?"

The towel in your hand ceases to move and you feel the tenseness growing in the air. Yuuri is stiff in your touch, expecting a blow that won’t come. You move your fingers softly around his chin and allow your thumb to ever so slightly graze his bottom lip. “Yuuri, when you dance to Eros what do you imagine?” He looks thrown back, and searches your face for any indication of where this is going. You give him none.

“Er… I imagine a beautiful seductress that teases a playboy with her affections, he courts her until she allows herself to love him, then he tires of her and leaves to find another woman.” He breathes in slightly and moves his eyes to your chest. “I imagine myself as the woman when I dance; her role is comfortable for me and I can feel both of their emotions when I skate. Like the music.”

“Am I supposed to be your playboy?”

He bites his bottom lip nervously and it draws your attention. You’re cracking his shell and the anxious pieces are scattering like dust. Yuuri looks directly into your eyes and you feel the ghost of a whisper on your own breath, “Yes. But you won’t leave me.”

Your hand grips the counter near his side and your other glides around Yuuri’s chin and rest at the nape of his neck, fingers entangling the cotton-like tufts of hair there. His eyes stare up at you through dense lashes, like a predator in the underbrush, and for once in your life you feel like the prey.

“You never answered my question.”

This time Yuuri takes hold of your chin, his touch is light, but carries a tone of control hidden beneath breezes of skin against skin. “I’ll ask again,” he pulls your face closer slightly and his thumb paws at your lower lip, letting your mouth open enough to speak.

“Did I seduce you?”

He smiles slyly up at you and you allow yourself to lower your eye lids by only a fraction before answering.

“Yes.”

Yuuri closes the few inches of space between you both and greedily forces his lips upon your own, you return the favor and pull his head nearer so that he can somehow be closer to you than he already is. When you imagined kissing Yuuri it was always something like sugar on your tongue that melted gently and left you craving more and more, but only now do you see that Yuuri isn’t passive when it comes to something intimate like this; his lips and teeth want nothing more than to bite and suck and consume everything that you’ll give to him. But you’re Victor Nikiforov, and you were never one to be passive.

Both of your hands travel down the small of Yuuri’s back toward his hips and dip lower toward his thighs. You lift him onto the counter on one swift motion, never letting your mouth part from his. He tastes like peppermint when your tongue grazes his teeth and as you venture deeper into his mouth. Yuuri grips your hair and tugs gently; when you hum softly into him he grips tightly and increases pressure, your hum becomes a breathy moan that you can feel vibrate in your chest. Yuuri’s breath hitches and you feel the creases of his mouth turn upward in a smile that you find devious, yet, alluring. He wraps his legs around your waist and you can already feel a mild pressure against your stomach that only drives you toward wanting more of him, licking along his lips and the base of his jaw until you find the soft spot at the top of his neck and begin sucking. He massages his fingers through your hair, only pulling occasionally when you press your body closer and rhythmically against his crotch.

Your sucking turns to biting quickly and that’s when you finally hear him moan into the humid air around you. “A-ahhh, Victor…” You graze your teeth along his jaw and arrive back at his lips to continue where you left off. Yuuri smashes his mouth into yours, as if trying to devour you whole, rests both of his hands on the sides of your face. “Mmmhh, Victor, Victor, Victor…” The whispers of your name between bites and sucks fuels a fire in your center, like a shot of alcohol that warms you instantly and fills you with a need for more. You lick at the corner of his mouth and taste metal on his skin.

“Damnit.”

Yuuri pulls away and presses two of his fingers at the base of his nose, capturing a small amount of blood on them. Now that you can look at him, and see his face flushed red because of you, you see how truly enticing he is. The color of his blood contrasts against his skin, making him radiant with glow, and his eyes almost match perfectly with the deep crimson, but his shade is softer and contains tones of brown under layers of red and pink. You are absolutely enthralled with this man.

“The pressure on my nose must have started the blood flow again. Sorry about ruining the moment, I’ll grab some napkins to clean this with.”

Yuuri goes to hop off the counter, but you force his hips down with your hands. The look on his face is enough to make you laugh a bit while you lean in closer. “You’re not going anywhere. If your nose bleeds then it bleeds, that shouldn’t get in the way of what we’re doing.” Yuuri stares wide-eyed at you and raises his hands hesitantly to your chest. “But what about your costume? If I get any blood on this, then it’ll be almost impossible to get out completely.” Yuuri gestures to the sparkly, black outfit and you tug on a section near his hip only to snap it back against his skin. He lets out a little squeak before you continue, “Well then, you’ll just have to take it off. No clothes mean no mess, right?”

Yuuri’s fingers tighten on the fabric of your shirt and you notice a smile beginning to form on his swollen lips. “That seems like the logical solution,” he whispers in the space between you both, his breath warm and sticky on your cheeks. “Would you mind helping me?” There’s not enough blood on his skin to start dripping yet, but you defiantly want him out of any clothing before it starts; like a personal challenge for yourself. Without a word, you begin to move your hands leisurely along Yuuri’s hips and the curve of his spine, feeling the warmth of his body and how he moves with each breath in and out, in and out. He kisses you again before you can reach the top of the zipper, the copper flavor of blood spreading along your tongue and wetting your lips even more than before. This distracts you momentarily from the task at hand due to the fact that Yuuri is very much into this. Just beneath your touch he’s rocking and squirming and moaning and panting into your mouth when you are doing the exact same thing with him; his blood along your lips only increases your arousal for some unfathomable reason and your erection presses tighter against the front of your pants. You can feel Yuuri’s as well when he presses his body flush against your own and rocks along with it to an indescribable rhythm. His body like music, melodious, entrapping, sultry music flowing throughout him.

You continue up the zipper and gradually pull it downward until the fabric begins to slip and expose his pale shoulders. He stops kissing you in order to remove his arms from the sleeves and push the costume down to waist level. You take care of the rest and quickly remove the fabric from his legs only to set it aside on the floor next to you, away from the crossfire of the both of you. Yuuri grabs at the hem of your shirt and skits his fingers over your stomach like pinpricks.

“Your turn.”

Your shirt is lifted over your head in a single swift motion and cast to the side, but your pants stay on, right now is about Yuuri, you’ll have your fun later on. You catch his eyes again with your own and he licks his lips at you, gathering his own blood on his tongue which you never thought could be so erotic.

“Yuuri, can I try something?”

He nods and you crouch down onto your knees so your face is slightly above the counter top he’s sitting on top of. His boxer briefs are stretched over his erection and the sight alone is enough to make your cock jump from exhilaration. The fact that you can make Yuuri as hard as he is this quickly serves as a boost to your confidence that allows you to look up at him through raised eyebrows and thick lashes. “Is this okay?”, you ask questioningly. “If you want to stop then all you have to say is no and I won’t go any further, I promise.” Yuuri runs his hand through your hair and twirls the strands in along his fingers soothingly. He pulls his blood covered lips into a smile that leaves you struck at the very center of your core and lowers his eyelids into something that can only be defined as the purest form of temptation.

“I trust you. Please don’t stop.”

With one last look for confirmation you quickly yank Yuuri’s briefs down to his ankles then finally to the floor beside you; his dick bobs up and down as a welcoming sign. You don’t move there just yet, though. You slide your tongue along the inside of his thigh and leave miniscule kisses all along his skin before you dive into the section of flesh connecting the base of his dick to his thigh and start sucking. This earns you a hard pull on your hair as Yuuri’s breathing increases and you hear a shaky moan leave him.

“Ahh-a, Victor…”

“Keep talking.”

You bite down on his skin and he jumps underneath you before settling back down in a puddle of bliss, hands stroke up his legs and along his hips, never ceasing their movements.

“V-Victor, I’ve wanted this for so l-long you h-ahh…”

Another lick along his cock, then you suck on the base making him squirm beneath your hands.

“…have no idea, oh god keep going. Your mouth feels so good on me I j-just can’t-ahh!”

You finally take the head of his dick along your tongue and swirl it around your mouth like candy, the taste of blood starting to mix with his precum. The sounds he makes are starting to push you over the edge and you reach between your legs to push your pants down to your knees, handling your own length now and stroking to the music Yuuri is creating with his body. You release a moan around his head, but you don’t stop sucking for a moment. You glance up at Yuuri to see his eye lids shut tight and his mouth open, panting, and his tongue grazing his upper lip to clear away some of the blood there. You’re completely bewitched by him.

“Victor, please…I’m close, don’t stop, don’t stop…”

You moan into him and feel his cock twitch in your mouth while you increase your stroking pace, feeling the knot in your stomach grow hotter and hotter with every bite, lick, and tremble. Yuuri tugs your hair and twists it on the back of your head, pulling you closer to him than you already are. He’s so soft, so warm, delicious. Your eyebrows furrow together in concentration as you swallow him even more and use your free hand to grasp at his base, flicking your wrist every so often to keep him on edge at all times.

“Ahh! Victor!”

Without warning your entire mouth fills with a large shot of cum that you’ve been waiting for, for a long time now. You do nothing for a moment but look up at him, patient till he catches his breath. Once his chest slows, Yuuri drops his head and stares at you, waiting for you to make a move. With a wink and a slick smile you lock his eyes to yours and swallow everything in your mouth in a smooth gulp. God, he tastes absolutely delectable running down your throat. Yuuri moans and pulls your head away from his cock slowly. You swipe the remaining cum off of your lips with your tongue and dig your fingers into his thigh.

“How was that?” you whisper into the air between you.

“Everything I ever fantasized about”, Yuuri breathes through a delicate smirk.“Although one this is missing.”

Your eyes widen and your stomach flips onto itself. What could you have possibly gotten wrong to have Yuuri be unsatisfied? You’re not the most experienced in the art of homosexual sex, but you think you met the necessary requirements with what had just happened. Yuuri sees the worry on your face and lowers himself off the counter only to push your chest until you’re lying on your back. He sits up and straddles your hips, allowing your rock-hard erection to grind against his thigh pleasurably. Yuuri then takes both of your hands and forces them up above your head, leaning in close enough for his voice to be directly by your ear. You tilt your head away from him, giving him clear access to your neck, heartbeat picking up more speed.

“The one thing I loved most when I would ever think of you alone with myself at night,” he breathed steadily, “was when I would picture you underneath me, pleading for me to give you all that you wanted. Well, now- “He reaches between your quivering legs and takes your length onto his ready hand. “- I can finally make that a reality.”

He glides his hand in a single motion from the base of your shaft directly to the head and you cry into the steamy air. This only drives Yuuri to begin devouring your neck and massaging your cock even harder.

“Ahh! Yuuri, ебать!”

He licks a streak of saliva and blood down your neck toward the hollow of your throat and rests there to start sucking a bruise, but you couldn’t care less about marks. As long as Yuuri is the one leaving them, then you’ll be delighted to flaunt them. Yuuri entwines both of your fingers and moves even lower with his mouth until he finally reaches one of your nipples with the tip of his tongue and latches onto it, sucking the skin like his life depends on it. The hand on your dick moves at a slower and steadier pace now, every so often Yuuri will thumb the tip of it and use the precum as lube for an easier slide. Your breathing is rapid while Yuuri switches over to your other nipple. The knot in your stomach has doubled within the past minute, expanding and sending fire up through your chest. God, you’re not going to last much longer.

“Yuuri, I-I’m really clo-“

“I don’t want to hear you speak unless you’re moaning my name, understand?”

You open your eyes and look up as he hovers a few inches over your face. You nod slightly and he smiles deviously.

“Good boy.”

Yuuri strokes you quicker now and rams his tongue down your throat; you gladly welcome the copper taste of his blood on his lips. He moves to an inaudible beat that bursts its rhythm into your cock and mouth you can’t help but moan to.

“God, you’re so beautiful, absolutely ethereal,” he places a hurried kiss on your lips. “Radiant”, another kiss, “transcendent”, a suck, “mesmerizing”, a slobbery lick, “irresistible”, a bite, “enticing”, another bruise, “delicious…” You scream his name as you come onto his hand and all along your torso. Yuuri guides you through your orgasm with gentle reassurance and praising words. All of your muscles seem to collapse at once when you come down from your high. Yuuri holds your face in his hands and kisses your panting mouth, “You were gorgeous, you did so well.” You open your eyes to look at him through watery lashes. “You may speak now,” he coos into your cheek.

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, Yuuri Katsuki.”

You feel his breath latch in his throat. Yuuri raises himself up on his elbows to lean over you, his eyes look like silk while they gaze down at you, his lips are poppies as they form into a grin.

“I know, I love you, too.”

You grab both sides of his face and pull it towards your own, kissing him with every ounce of energy you have left within yourself. Yuuri submits for a moment before breaking away and simply holds you.

“You realize that my family is expecting us both for dinner very soon, right?”

You bury your face in his neck. “I don’t want to go. I’m too tired to get cleaned and we can’t go out there looking like this.” Yuuri hums and you feel the vibrations on your skin, it’s soothing. “What if I told you that...” he runs his tongue along your neck that sends sparks coursing through your stomach, “…if you get ready and come eat with me, then I’ll fulfil some of your fantasies later tonight when we go back to my room. Does that sound fair?”

“I suppose I can compromise on those grounds”, you reply lightly. “Although, are you sure that you want to dive into my fantasies? I have quite a few of them.” You feel his smile on your skin.

“I’ll try my best.”


End file.
